


One More Night

by Penstri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Rough Sex, Roughness, Top Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstri/pseuds/Penstri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and lucifer has a night of bed shattering sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. 
> 
> This is for my beloved Daughterson Cassie.  
> I hope you like it sorry it took so long.

Castiel had been more than pleased when lucifer was sprung from the cage. There had been something about that Maddened archangel that had set his vessel on fire, making him experience feeling that was shunned upon.

It had been that very night his very own devil found him, sprayed out on the sheets naked, mewling wantonly as his eyes land on the lone figure at the end of the bed. A smile plastered to his face. 

“what you trying to start the party without me kitten?” lucifer's eyes scanned the angels naked vessel before he allowed himself to look upon the true form. 

Castiel shivered under the icy gaze as his hand moved down his chest, over his stomach as his fingertips grazed the hardened flesh that was there. His eyes finally locking with lucifer's as his fingers wrapped around his member. Causing a small whimper to leave his lips as he began to pump his hand. 

Lucifer seemed quite pleased with himself as he kneeled on the edge of the bed, and crawls his way up to the others side. Before dropping into the bed, his arm bent as he wanted each desperate stroke of fingers, as the angel pushed himself closer to the edge 

Castiel's eyes were shut tightly, so he didn't see the hand reach out to run a fingertip over his slit. He cried out as his back arched from the bed. 

"please lucifer.. I can't hold it back." He moaned out. 

Lucifer leaned up to whisper into his ear. "then just let go, come for me kitten.." his voice like velvety Ice. 

This was all the angel needed as he arched his hips off the bed, and came in ropes of pearly white essence over his stomach. 

He watched through half lidded eyes as lucifer leaned down, and lapped up the mess. 

"You are one messy little kitten you know that." He grinned as he snapped his fingers and his clothes vanished, leaving him naked. 

Moving to throw his leg over the angel, so the devil now straddled the others chest. He pressed his hands to his chest, and pushed them up to stop at his shoulders, his head tilted to the side with a smile. As he pressed his nails into flesh, and drug them down. Leaving behind angry red line that would vanish in no time. 

Castile's back arched off the bed as much as possible as the nail dug and ripped flesh. His eyes going wide. This was one of the rare things he never liked the other doing.. but in the end he took it. The pain with the pleasure was pure bliss. 

His chest ached at the smallest of movements. Castile's own hands moved against the legs that caged him to the bed. Grazing his nails over the devil's thighs he grinned when he heard the groan. His hands stopped at the base of the devil's member. 

He looked up, and noted the anticipation in the devil's pale, yet vivid blue eyes. As he waited for contact that never happened, as the other drug his nails back down the others thighs. 

“You're not playing nice tonight little bird. Do I need to break your wings.” He was only being metaphorical as his finger moved to rest against his lips. 

Castiel shook his head as he moved his hands back up the devil's thighs, this time his fingers wrapped around the hardened flesh. As he gave a few slow jerks of his wrist. 

The moans that dropped from the devil's lips, help him as his own member began to reawaken. As Lucifer's hands stilled his own. 

A small tutting sound came from Lucifer's lips as he moved himself down Castiel body till he was kneeling between the Angels legs. 

“Alright kitten, you have a choice to make here. First, I take you dry and roughly.. or I prepare you all nicely.” His voice was low and but it still held the same pitch. 

Castile knew this was a trick, if he picked the second, the other would go for the first.. but if he said first.. he would go with it still. He looked down his bod, knowing he had half stretched himself prior. 

“First.” The angel spoke in a mild tone. 

It's not that he didn't like it roughly.. it's just that it took too long for the angel to heal completely, and he knew just how demanding the Winchesters were, but Lucifer didn't care. 

“Good choice kitten.” He clapped his hands together, and helped the other adjust himself. 

Lucifer tilted himself forward, as he used on hand to press into the bed, the other he wrapped around his member giving it a few strokes before lining it up with the Angels entrance. 

With one harsh thrust he had seated himself, flush against the other. Not giving anytime or warnings he pulled out and began to set a brutal pace. 

Castiel had bit down on his lip to keep from crying out, as his back breaks from the bed, as his lover set the brutal pace. His hips moving to keep up with the rhythm of the others movements. 

The bed began to creak, and groan. Under the sheer force of the devil's powerful thrusts. Castiel found he was lucky that he was an angel because had he been human, he was just his insides would of been liquid. 

Arching off the bed once again, as Lucifer Thrusts into his prostate. Castiel's mouth dropped open, as he cried out. His breath coming out in shallow pants. 

“please, I'm so close.” he panted out. 

"soon kitten, and then daddy will let you come” lucifer spoke 

With a quick adjust ment, lucifer thrusting, caused Castiel to move up the bed, as the groaning and creaking, grew louder. He smirked as he had a feeling the wasn't going to hold out as long as they where. 

“lucifer, please… I'm going to come.” Castiel cry out desperately. 

“then come for me kitten show me your face of pure ecstasy.” lucifers vision stayed on the angel beneath him. 

Before Castiel has a chance, the bed below them gave a final sound of creaking, and splintering wood, as it gave out and at the headboard. Dropping the head of the bed onto the floor. 

Lucifer fell forward, as he pushed against the angels prostate. Causing Castiel to cry out, and come between there bodies. Lucifer followed soon after as he laid against the angel for a moment before he pulled free and stood.

“So, same time next week? Maybe we can break another. " with a quick snap he was cleaned, and his clothes replaced. "till then kitten.” 

With that the devil was gone leaving him a mess, a very satisfied mess. But what was he complaining.


End file.
